


this time around

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Feminization, Liam in knickers, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s not expecting anyone; he’s alone for once, and it’s kind of nice to have a few hours just to himself, for him to do <em>whatever</em> he wants without having to question himself. So when he takes a peek through on the security cam to make sure it’s not someone he really doesn’t want to see, sure that it’s someone he can ignore, he’s surprised that it’s Louis. </p><p>Louis is supposed to be visiting his mum, not standing outside Liam’s door with a six-pack of beers in his hand. </p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Louis. He really, <em>really</em> does. It’s just that Louis visiting most often ends with them getting off together nowadays. And it’s not that he doesn’t want that, Liam doesn’t understand how anyone could say no to Louis’ hand on their cock. Or to Louis at all, no matter what. It’s just that he’s got his best knickers on, hidden away underneath a pair of grey joggers that’s barely staying up on his hips. </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam in pretty dark blue knickers with ruffles.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	this time around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for shinywhimsy, who deserves all the fics about Liam in knickers on her birthday. (This one is a bit early, though.) I really hope you'll like this smutty little thing, babe. 
> 
> (This is meant to be canon. Only without girlfriends, since I didn't want to write anything angsty.)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Liam’s not expecting anyone; he’s alone for once, and it’s kind of nice to have a few hours just to himself, for him to do _whatever_ he wants without having to question himself. So when he takes a peek through on the security cam to make sure it’s not someone he really doesn’t want to see, sure that it’s someone he can ignore, he’s surprised that it’s Louis.

 

Louis is supposed to be visiting his mum, not standing outside Liam’s door with a six-pack of beers in his hand.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Louis. He really, _really_ does. It’s just that Louis visiting most often ends with them getting off together nowadays. And it’s not that he doesn’t want that, Liam doesn’t understand how anyone could say no to Louis’ hand on their cock. Or to Louis at all, no matter what. It’s just that he’s got his best knickers on, hidden away underneath a pair of grey joggers that’s barely staying up on his hips.

 

Liam likes to drag it out. Likes to wait to get his hand on himself, see how long he can go, half-hard and warm inside, before he gives in.

 

Louis sure doesn’t know that little detail about Liam. It’s one Liam’s worked very hard on keeping a secret, even from Louis, and Liam’s not sure how Louis would react to it.

 

Being pretty like this, it’s something Liam shouldn’t want, he’s pretty certain of. He _does_ , though, and he’s learnt to accept that, and even feel good about it.

 

Just when he’s alone, however. Not a single person has seen how the thin lace stretches across his hips, how his cock grows hard from just the feel of it.

 

Liam sighs to himself as he buzzes Louis in. There’s no way he can deny himself seeing Louis, not even like this.

 

Liam feels a tiny bit stupid as he hugs Louis hello, careful to keep his hips at a safe distance from Louis. It’s not like Louis woul be able to feel the ruffles on his knickers through Liam’s joggers, but it feels easier that way. Like Louis would figure him out otherwise.

 

Louis does notice him acting strange, though. Because when Liam pulls away, shoulder high and stiff, Louis gives him a searching – _highly_ unimpressed – look. “Do I come at a bad time?”

 

“What?” Liam asks, fidgeting with his hands. “I mean, _no_. Of course not, mate.”

 

Louis is quick, and even though Liam should expect it. Should be used to Louis’ fingers twisting his nipple harshly whenever Louis thinks that Liam isn’t paying him enough attention, he’s too in his own head to try to pull away. Not that he tries very hard in the first place, but usually he makes an effort to make it look that way at least.

 

“Your mate who gives you ace blowjobs, you mean,” Louis says, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, you’re sort of alright at that,” Liam laughs, tension draining from his body as he half-heartedly pushes Louis’ hand away as he tries to pinch him again.

 

They haven’t really talked to each other about it, or put a proper name on what they’re doing, but Liam thinks that they’re more than just mates that happen to give each other blowjobs and stuff. It feels like it to Liam at least, and given the sleep-soft smiles Louis gives him when they wake up together, he’s pretty certain that he’s not alone when it comes to being a tiny bit in love with his mate.

 

To be honest, Liam’s been more than a tiny bit in love with Louis for a long time. Even before they first kissed, more than a little bit drunk.

 

“Maybe I’ll blow someone else tonight then,” Louis grumbles, when he’s got Liam trapped in some sort of half-hug, both their hair messed up from the scuffle to get the upper hand.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Liam says, letting himself relax against Louis’ side.

 

Louis shrugs and ruffles Liam’s hair, tugging at one of the curls that are starting to grow out. “Maybe not,” he admits, smiling softly, causing Liam’s stomach to flutter happily. Then he pushes the beers into Liam’s hand, patting his back once before he walks towards the living room. “Don’t make your mum ashamed, Liam. Get me some snacks, and give me a cuddle on the sofa. I want to watch shit blow up.”

 

Liam’s not forgotten about the knickers he’s got on, but he figures he can sneak away to the bathroom in a bit, get them off without Louis noticing that they ever have been on him. But right now, when he curls up against Louis’ side, it’s kind of thrilling that he can feel the soft lace against his skin, and feel Louis’ hand on his thigh at the same time.

 

After the second beer is gone, Liam’s giggling loudly at Louis, who’s started mimicking whatever character is on the telly. He can feel his eyes squeeze together, and his nose scrunching up, both things something Louis often likes to blame for his actions when it comes to making Liam laugh at the most inappropriate times.

 

Louis stops in the middle of a sentence, poking a finger accusingly at Liam. "Stop it with that face," he complains, sounding grouchy and awfully fond at once.

 

Liam pouts hard, batting his eyelashes in a try to look innocent. Like he doesn't know what that does to Louis. “What?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, not looking fooled in the slightest. Though, he does look interested; his eyes fixated on Liam’s lips as he leans in, hand sliding a bit further up on Liam's leg.

 

At some point, he's forgotten about his plan to use the loo to get rid of the knickers. It's just something about being near Louis that makes his brain focused solely on him, everything else a bit fuzzy around the edges. The kissing doesn't help him to think either, Louis' lips soft but his teeth sharp as he works his way down Liam's neck.

 

Liam's noisy, moaning loudly as Louis sucks another mark on his skin, Louis' tongue then soft as he soothes away the sting, but Liam can't bring himself to be embarrassed. Not when Louis seems just as affected as he is, his fingers digging in hard where it rests on Liam's hip, when Liam makes another sound.

 

His breath catches in his throat when Louis pulls away to inspect a mark, thumb rubbing against the already sore spot, and his cock swells further, pushing against the tight fit of the knickers in the best possible way.

 

 _Oh fuck, the knickers_ , Liam thinks. How could he have forgotten about the dark blue knickers he’s got on, when they’re so soft and lovely against his skin? He’s ready to push Louis away, fear of being caught spreading in his body, but it’s like he’s frozen in place.

 

It’s too late anyway because Louis’ hand slips under the loose waistband of his joggers just then. It’s easy to tell when Louis does notice, his hand coming to a sudden stop, fingers flexing against Liam’s arse. Liam's heart starts to beat fast and hard in his chest. so much that it feels like it's about to work its way out of his body.

 

Louis blinks slowly and doesn’t say a thing.

 

Not wanting to see the disgust on Louis’ face as he realises exactly _what_ Liam has on, Liam hides his face with his hands, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He can feel Louis pushing his joggers down, fingers tracing the edge of the knickers, but he keeps his hands where they are.

 

It's easier that way.

 

"You've girl pants on? Louis asks, sounding strained. Like he does when Liam has his mouth on Louis' cock.

 

Surprised and maybe more turned on than before, his body reacting to Louis' fingers, hot even through the lace, Liam lets his hands drop away. Finding Louis staring at his lap, Louis' teeth pulling at his lower lip as he strokes his fingers over the dark blue fabric, Liam feels his stomach go hot and squirmy.

 

"Well, I forgot," Liam admits, flushing even harder as Louis' eyebrows go up, and his eyes flick away from the knickers.

Louis laughs, fingertips sliding against Liam's stomach, pushing his t-shirt up as he shakes his head at Liam. "Silly boy, how can anyone forget that they put on knickers?"

 

Lifting his arms to allow Louis to pull the t-shirt up over his head, Liam wants nothing more than for Louis to touch him everywhere. For him to press him into the sofa and make him forget about being nervous, like he hasn't been around Louis in ages. "I meant that I forgot to take them off," he explains. "Didn't know you were coming here tonight, was I?"

 

"Well, I'm bloody grateful you didn't," Louis murmurs hotly, pushing forward to lick into Liam's mouth once more.

 

Liam tangles his fingers in Louis' hair, glad that it's long enough for him to have something to hold onto. Something to make him feel less like he's about to float off, all soft and warm inside. Louis' hands feel marvelous on his skin. His nails a good kind of pain as he skims them down Liam's chest, stopping for a short moment to flick his fingertips against Liam's nipples, raised and pink, before he lets them slide lower.

 

"You'll let me see you in them, yeah?" Louis asks, hands paused just above the small bow in the front.

 

Liam nods, not having to think about it. " _Please_ ," he breathes out, shivering hard when Louis grins at him, dirty and slow.

 

"We should put that bed of yours to use. Might make a mess of your lovely sofa, with the things I want to do to you," says Louis, pushing himself up from the sofa. Ignoring Liam's protesting huff, him not being pleased with Louis not touching him anymore, he starts to undress, already walking towards the bedroom.

 

Liam's legs feel shaky when he gets up, and he's got to concentrate hard to not trip over his own feet as he hurries after Louis.

 

“Come here, love,” Louis says softly, nodding towards the unmade bed next to him. He’s managed to get out of all his clothes, and he’s so hard, cock jutting out from his body.

 

 _So bloody fit_ , Liam thinks. For a moment, he can only stand there and stare. Then he takes a deep breath, pushing the joggers down in a swift move, figuring he might as well get it over with.

 

If Louis changes his mind, Liam rather he did it _now_. Liam would understand, would be okay with it. He would.

 

"Fuck," Louis groans, cock jerking hard as he takes it all in, the flush traveling down low on Liam's stomach and the flimsy material of the knickers that’s almost see through. "So fucking pretty."

 

Liam's chest flushes with happiness, his whole body soft and warm as he lets Louis push him down on the bed. Louis may be smaller than him, but he always makes Liam feel safe, and Liam's more than willing to leave it to Louis to decide what he wants to do to Liam.

 

 _How_ to make him come.

 

It probably won't take much. Not when Liam already feels a bit shaky with it, cock leaking so much precome where the head in tucked under the waistband, that his knickers feels a bit sticky with it.

 

“Can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t like this,” Louis murmurs, fingers tracing the outline of Liam’s cock. A soft, teasing touch that makes Liam’s hips lift from the bed, seeking more. “You look so good like this. Makes me want to do all sorts of things to you.”

 

Liam pinches his eyes shut, willing his body to calm down. It’s just, Louis knows how to push his buttons, make him desperate like nobody else. “Please,” he mumbles, not caring too much what Louis does.

 

If he only does _something_.

 

"Maybe I should fuck you like this," Louis moves his fingers until they're pressed against Liam's hole through his knickers.

 

Liam spreads his legs wider, wanting to feel Louis' finger spread him open. His feet slip a bit on the sheets, limbs soft and shaky. Turning his head towards Louis, who is curled close to his side, cock pushing hot against Liam's hip, he nods.

 

"You like that," Louis grins, rubbing his fingertips in a small circle, causing Liam to moan and nod again. "You want me just to push these pretty little things to the side and fuck you?"

 

Liam whines, nodding along to every word Louis says. Liam does want that, wants to feel the softness of the pretty knickers and the rough feeling of Louis' cock fucking into him at the same time. He can't think of _anything_ he's ever wanted more.

 

Louis rolls away from him, and even though Liam knows it's just to get the lube and a condom, Liam wants to protest. He must make some kind of noise, even when he tries to keep quiet, cause Louis hushes him softly as he's back just next to him.

 

"I'm gonna take care of you," Louis promises, lips pressed close to Liam's ear, voice not much more than a whisper. "You're such a good boy for be, making yourself look all pretty."

 

Liam’s about to say _something_ but forgets what when Louis pushes the knickers aside, one wet fingertip slipping easily into him. Instead, he focuses on how lovely Louis’ finger feels in him, slipping in a tiny bit deeper every time Louis pushes it in. He’s sweating, skin flushed pink and cock punching the fabric of the knickers out. Louis seems stunned, so very quiet and still as he watches him closely.

 

Soon, Louis starts talking again, telling him over and over how _good_ he is. How pretty he is.

 

“You always feel so nice around my fingers,” Louis murmurs, ignoring Liam trying to grab at him as he lets his finger slip out of him completely. Moving around so he's between Liam's spread legs, he doesn't let Liam wait long though, and fucks into him with two fingers instead of just one. "Can't wait to get my dick in you. Make you come in your pretty little girl pants."

 

Liam lets his head loll back on the pillow, moan after moan slipping out between his spit-slick lips. Louis' fingers burn in the best possible way in him, the push and pull on his rim, and the deep plunge into him almost enough to make him fall over the edge. Without a hand near his cock.

 

"Please," he mumbles. It feels a bit like he's a broken record. Like that little word is the only thing he can say.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, pausing with his fingers shoved deep into Liam, fingertips pressing against Liam’s prostate.

 

Liam moves his hips down, fucks himself of the fingers in his arse, cock drooling precome in his knickers as they move in him. “Fuck me,” he whispers, knowing that the extra stretch of Louis’ cock spreading him wide, is just what he needs. “Want your cock.”

 

Louis nods, cheeks rosy red and eyes blown wide. Pushing his fingers into Liam a couple of more times, he grins down at him, one hand pushing Liam’s legs wider, making more place for himself. Then he drags his fingers out, and Liam tries to follow them, wants them in him almost as much as he wants Louis' cock, but Louis tuts him, shaking his head. “You can’t have my cock and my fingers at the same time, love.”

 

When Louis’ cock slides over his hole, just pressing in slightly, Liam pushes his hand flat against his own cock, lace glossy and wet. His skin tingles where Louis grips his legs, crouched on his knees between Liam’s thighs as he starts to fuck into him, little by little. Working him open with short thrusts until his cock is shoved all the way in him.

 

“Take your hand off yourself,” Louis tells him, lifting his legs up so he’s got them over his own elbows. “Want to see your pretty cock in all that nice lace. Want to see you ruining your knickers completely.”

 

Liam whines but takes his hand away, gripping the sheets hard instead. His body feels like it’s on fire, Louis’ cock burning so good in him, his rim pulled tight around it. Louis fucks him with hard, fast strokes, and Liam can feel the promise of his orgasm rushing through him. Stomach hot with need, and toes curling every time Louis’ cock grazes his prostate, he lets himself go. Groaning and twisting, he comes, spurts of come wetting his pretty knickers, making them messy, his cockhead pulsing with it.

 

“ _So_ pretty,” Louis murmurs as he slows his pace and starts to grind into Liam, circling his hips slow and dirty. Fingers pressing against where Liam’s cock twitches weakly as Liam rides out the last of his orgasm, he squeezes his eyes shut hard. “Feel so good when you come on my cock, babe.”

 

Liam smiles, blushing wildly when he thinks about how dirty he must look, all because of Louis. Needing to feel Louis come too, he arches his back, rides his arse against Louis’ hips.

 

Louis drops his legs down on the bed, pushes his thighs wider to see where his cock slides into Liam. “Want to come on your pretty little knickers,” he murmurs, voice rough.

 

Liam nods, making a keen noise in the back of his throat. “Please,” he mumbles, legs trembling, all of him shivering and oversensitive now that he’s come. Louis’ cock in him still feels good, just _more_ , and maybe on the edge of being _too_ much as Louis drags his cock out almost all the way before fucking in deep, hard and fast.

 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, with a pleased look in his eyes as he gazes down at Liam.

 

When Liam nods, Louis pulls out, quickly getting rid of the condom – Liam can't bring himself to care that it's probably on the floor – and puts his hand on his cock. It doesn't take many strokes before Louis comes, one hand gripping Liam's thigh hard as he paints Liam's skin and the knickers white with come, his moans loud and shameless.

 

Liam's never felt prettier, he thinks. Never felt more at ease with what he likes. He's messy, and he maybe shouldn’t feel so bloody amazing with come all over his skin, but he really does.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, slumping down on the bed, almost on top of him.

 

"Yeah," Liam agrees, smiling.

 

“We should get you out of those before they stick to your skin.” Louis helps Liam get the downright filthy knickers off, throwing them on the floor when he’s done. Then he moves Liam around, his limbs loose and soft after his orgasm, all of him docile, and fits himself along his back.

 

Liam realises then, almost half-asleep already, that his knickers might be a lost cause, the fabric all stretched out. “You ruined my knickers,” he complains, but it comes out sounding happy. Which he probably is more than anything, even though he really liked the pair.

 

“We can buy you however many you want,” Louis mumbles, voice muffled by how close he is to Liam. “ _If_ you let me sleep, I might even buy you some nice stockings.”

 

Content and warm, thinking about all the pretty things he already has that he can show Louis, he closes his eyes. With Louis breathing softly against his shoulder, Louis’ hand splayed wide on his stomach, Liam drifts off to sleep.

 

He didn’t mean for Louis to find out about his little secret, but he’s happy that he did. Happy that it’s not only his secret but Louis’ now, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/119607768569/this-time-around-misslii-one-direction-band)


End file.
